1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for a housing mounted with a lens unit, and an electronic device having a housing with this structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A waterproof camera whose housing is mounted with a lens unit is known.
In an electronic device having a waterproof housing, ensuring its airtightness is considered to be important. However, on the other hand, no consideration is given to air expansion in the housing caused by heat generation of the electrical circuit resulting from the prolonged use of the electronic device. Therefore, a problem of the housing being deformed or damaged by the air expansion can be expected to occur.
An object of the present invention is to provide a structure that is capable of withstanding internal pressure changes accompanying heat generation caused by its prolonged use and ensures shock-resistance, while maintaining waterproof performance.